


Goodbye my lover

by AlexiaKnight211



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaKnight211/pseuds/AlexiaKnight211
Summary: I needed to get out my feelings and this "short one" came out
Relationships: Jenni Hermoso/Alexia Putellas
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hey.. do you know where Alexia could go? - I asked to one of our teammates.   
\- No, I thought she was in her room-.   
\- yeah I thought that too,but she's not there.   
\- I'm sorry Jenni.. I don't know where she is-.   
-That's fine, I will find her later -. i took a deep breath, ignoring the fact of a bad feeling and morning sickness. I walked again to my room and grabbing my phone I called her but it was straight to voicemail.   
\- Ale, I need to tell you something important, I know we weren't good, but I really need to talk to you. Can you please come back to the hotel or tell me where are you and talk? I know is not ideal but now is done and... Please baby, just.. let's talk. I love you-. I hung up and told Lola I was going to take a walk to clear my head. 

I was walking around the city, thinking about these last weeks/month's. Every day was a different fight for something. We weren't in a good place but even with those arguments or fights, my love for her never disappear. I keep walking a little more until I made it to a restaurant/bar and what I saw, make my heart hurt. My chest getting heavy. I couldn't breathe. Have you ever feel this sensation in your heart like if someone is stabbing you? That is what I felt that moment. Alexia was in that place, with her hand in someone else hands, her smile; God, her gorgeous smile, it wasn't for me, it was for another person. And those lips.. that is what hurts the most. She was kissing another person. I couldn't contain my tears, in that moment I knew I have to let her go. It wasn't healthy, it wasn't happiness. Everything was an argument, a fight, calling us words in a disrespectful way. Screaming at each other. Until one day, just.. out of nowhere a slap came to my face. With that, I realized how bad we were in that moment. How bad I was for her, I wasn't enough. And right now, seeing her with anyone else I knew. Just let her go Jenni. Pack your things and go. Let her be free.   
I returned to the hotel with puffy eyes, cheeks with tears. Straight to the bathroom, to take a shower and hide there. My whole world broken. I didn't go to the team dinner, I just told Jorge if I could stay in my room because I didn't feel well. Just in my bed, crying silently because I knew I lost the most important person in my life. And with her, I lost my heart.   
I wrote a letter for her, explaining a few things, telling her that I saw her, asking for forgiveness because I knew I wasn't good for her, telling her that she was free and that she needs to continue with her life on her own. Finally I tell her that I was not coming home after camp, because that same night I will return to our, her place to take all my things and get them out of there and sending some things to Madrid.   
I packed all my things and when I was ready I got to the conference room to talk again with Jorge and after that, returning to Alexia place. Not our place, her place. I needed to get use to that idea.   
\- Jenni? Where are you going? -. I heard Mapi ask.   
\- I'm heading home Mapi, I'm injured -. I tried to lie about it, but c'mon, Mapi knows me like her own hand.   
\- Jenni, just tell me what are you really doing-.  
\- I'm done Mapi, I'm heading to her place and after that I'm going to France, I signed with PSG. In a few days they will do the announcement. I'm done with Ale... I can't... she is with someone else Mapi, I saw her today and I was going to tell her.. now I can't tell her Mapi is a very bad time-. By this time I was crying again wrapped in Mapi arms. I couldn't contain myself, not anymore. I broke down right there.   
-Shh Jenni, breathe,c'mon you need to breathe. Shh.. try and match my rhythm, match my breath , come on.. Tell her what Jenni? -. I slowly got my breathing back to normal and put one hand on my little bump...After that Mapi stayed with me until my taxi arrived.   
\- Don't tell her anything, just that Jorge sent me back home due to an injury. And give her this letter the last day of camp, by that day, I will be already in France. Not that she will care, but please she needs to read it-.   
\- I will do my best Jenni, take care of both of you and please, let me know if you need something, we are family, don't shut me out. Anything you need just call me -. She told me with her hands on my face reaching for eye contact because it was the only way she could be sure that I was going to keep my promise of getting in contact with her. - You know I will Leon, just give me a few days, and I.. I will try my best Mapi, see you around my friend-.   
We say our goodbyes, and I took the car to the airport, not looking back and my face full of tears and still with my hand in my belly. - Just you and me peanut, just you and me this time-. 

_My beautiful queen, I'm writing this with tears running for my cheeks, we both know that this is a goodbye. We knew it a few months ago, I knew a few months ago that I needed to do something about it, but i didn't, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything._   
_This is for you, supposedly I was going to give you this ring in person and in one knee. I was going to ask you and then change my last name. Now, I'm giving it to you in the box and with a letter saying goodbye, you are free Ale. I saw.. I saw you today Alexia, and you can't imagine how much it hurts, see the person you love, yes I still do, laughing, smiling and kissing someone else. That should be me Ale, that should be us, now is too late. We did decisions and things, and now is late._   
_I'm leaving camp and Spain, and by the time you come back to the apartment my things won't be there and me neither._   
_Hope you are happy with her, I hope that she make you more happy than I did. Make your days so much better. Love you more than me, but for above all else, support you more than I did._   
_You have my heart Alex. It's yours. I don't want it back. Because that will hurt more than that kiss I saw. I promise to you love you and support you even with the distance. This time the ball is in your half. Ask for me to stay and I will, just ask me to stay because i don't want to go without you._   
_Mi amor, I don't know how to continue this... I can't do it without you by my side, but I know I have to let you go. We will be fine._   
_Take care of Nala, and take care of yourself. I will take care of us._   
_Goodbye my queen._

_All my love_   
_Jenni_


	2. Unconditionally

I wish I could say it was a good day. But no, I went out to get my head clear, and I ended up kissing this girl. I wasn't thinking. But after I realized what I did, it wasn't good. And I had this weird feeling in my chest, like something bad was going to happen so I came back to the hotel team. 

On the way, I listened to Jenni's voicemails and she sounded kinda nervous, maybe even anxious? I don't know why but we need to sit down and talk everything about our relationship because it's not good for any of us. Fighting and screaming. A slap that I regret so much. I don't know what happened in that moment. But I swear to God and for my future kids, I won't do that again because I don't wanna see that look of scare and hurt again. 

I made my way to Jenni and Lola's room knocking on their door.   
\- Ale, hi, what do you need? -. Lola asked   
-Lola is Jenni here?-.   
\- No, she talked to Jorge and now is gone because of an injury. Mapi was with her-. Injury? What injury, she was training really well today.  
\- Oh, okay. Thanks Lola -. Leaving the room I was going to go to Mapi's and Ona room but I found her on hallway.   
\- Mapi! Hey.. where is Jenni? she called me and.. she said we need to talk. But she's gone. Do you know something?   
\- yes I do. And let me tell you something. I don't care you are the goat, the Magician, The queen of Barcelona. You are a fucking jerk. Do you know Jenni saw you? In that restaurant with that chick? Do you know how much you hurt her? I get that you both were or are in a bad moment. But seriously? That was necessary?   
\- Look Mapi you don't..  
\- Like hell I don't know. I know all of it Alexia. I know everything, I know how much Jenni cried this afternoon, I know how she feels. So don't be a fucking asshole. She left this for you. If you love her like you said, read this and make a choice. Get your head out of your ass -. She gave me a package and left. Inside was a letter and a little box. Oh my God.. oh Jenni. 

I opened the box and sweet jesus. My heart stopped. A beautiful ring was inside. Jennifer Hermoso. What did I do? I'm an idiot. I took the letter, I can tell she was crying because of the marks on the paper. Geez. Wait. "I will take care of us". What did she mean with that? "Us". My eyes went wide. No, she can't be right? I mean.. it was negative. We did it and it was negative. Mapi, I need to get Mapi. 

I went running to Mapi's room. - Mapi! Open the fucking door. Maria Pilar Leon! -. I kept knocking the door. -Mapi I'm serious! -. The door opened with an angry Mapi arms crossed and all. - What did she mean with "us"? I asked all scared and nervous.   
\- She means what you think Alexia -.   
\- But it was negative! We took it two weeks ago and it said it was negative! I swear!   
\- yeah well, apparently it was a false one -.   
\- oh my.. oh my.. I can't breathe, I can't breathe. What if.. what if something happens, what.. wha..   
\- shh shh deep breath Ale, focus on me. Now, take a deep breath in all the way and out, that's it. Good -. I kept doing that until I was capable of a normal breathing again. - I fucked up so bad -.   
\- yes you did Ale. What are you gonna do now? -. Winning her back was exactly what I was going to do. I will do whatever it takes. If I have to get on my knees I will do it. I can't lose her. Yes we have a bad time but.. but we can make it work. Where is she now? -. I asked in rush because I wanted to go to get her.   
\- She's at your apartment packing and after that she's going to France -. What? France, what did I do? I'm pushing her away.  
\- She can't go Mapi! I don't...   
\- Look. She signed with PSG they know about the pregnancy so everything is sorted out. So she's going anyway. What you need to do is step up as the other mother of the baby and support her in everything. Everyday. You are Alexia Putellas after all. Now, go get your wife-. I smiled at that because it was in my plans to ask her, and it's looks like Jenni was thinking the same thing. But being in this bad moment, kinda made me back off a little and do this terrible mistake of make out with someone else. Now.. now I have to, and I need to get her trust again. I will do whatever it takes to make that woman the mother of my children, my wife, my everything.   
\- Thank you Mapi, for looking after her. I have to leave now -. I left the room, running to pull my things together and to talk to Jorge. If I don't get to the apartment in time, it will be to late. 

I made my way to the conference room hoping that our coach would be there because I didn't have the time to look in every place.  
\- Jorge! Thank God. I need to go, something happened with Jenni and I really need to go -. He gave me a sad smile and told me - I know Alex, I have a car waiting for you in the lobby, go get her back and please. Make things right this time-. I nodded not wanting to cry in front of them. - Thnak you, I promise I will do everything I can -.  
After those 20 minutes in the car, I went inside the building and straight to our apartment and about to open the door when one of our neighbors told me "she's already gone, like 10 minutes ago" and just like I ran back down, I went to grab the car and make the fastest trip to the airport I could. I didn't care where I left the car. I just got inside asking for the gates for flights to France, running fast to make it on time. 

\- Jenni!!! Jenni wait! -. I kept running through the people in the airport, pushing them away. -Jennifer Hermoso! Wait! -. I yell like a mad woman. She looked at me, with tired eyes. Jesus, I don't wanna see her again like this. The bags under her eyes, beautiful eyes. All puffy and red with tears. - Jenni, I know I made a huge mistake, and I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and.. and I pushed you away and and.. and I'm so sorry, please take me back. I love you, I love you Jenni, I'm sorry I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry-. My voice broke a little bit. 

\- What I'm suppose to do Alexia? Just leave you have me this easy? You were out with another woman and cheated on me and now I have to what? Trust you again?  
\- I don't know. But I love you and I'm okay spending every day trying to convince you to -. Please please take me again I was repeating in my mind like a mantra and a pray. She was there looking at me fighting her own thoughts.  
\- uuggg.. i love you Alexia -. I smiled, tears down my cheeks. - come and kiss me -. And that's exactly what I did. In the airport, in front of a lot of people. I kissed her like never before. And the people around was clapping for us.

"Final boarding call for flight 135 non-stop to Paris, France". Uugh I don't want her to leave.   
\- That's my flight. I have to go now -. She said to me in a whisper.   
\- Don't. Please don't go, not now -. I put my hand in her baby bump. - Just stay with me here -. She smiled a little bit.   
\- you know I can't, I have to finish all the details and the firm of the new contract -. Just thinking about her and the baby all the way in France, made my heart feels heavy.   
\- Then I will go with you, I can ask for a few days out and help you with whatever you need and and spend more time with you and and..   
\- I call it "peanut" because of the size -. Yeah, goosebumps and heart skipping some beats.   
\- I love the sound of that. I can spend time with you and peanut then, if that is okay with you? -. I asked not sure if she wanted her space and take things slowly again.   
\- yeah, I would like that. But seriously I need to board now. Make the arrangements and I will see you in France, okay? -. I hug her not wanting to let go.  
\- yes ma'am. Please, stay safe. Both of you -.   
\- we will. See you soon Queen -. Queen.. it's been a while since she called me out loud like that.   
\- See you soon my loves -.   
I watched her until I couldn't do it anymore. I won't give up on this. I will fight my way to her trust and heart again. I promise for her and peanut. 

After one month, Jenni was about to start her second trimester. I did everything I could to make her apartment in France feels like home. We were in Barcelona when we had the biggest scare of our life. She was traveling with me in the away games, but this situation happened in our own field.   
She was in the stands, and I was playing. For a moment I didn't see her. But when I scored a goal, I run to the sideline and pointed at her with a huge smile in my face, but the look on her face told me that something was wrong. I climbed the stands and grabbed her face with tears, I didn't have to ask. With a broken voice she told me " I'm bleeding". I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that we were in the hospital and the doctor told us that Jenni was having some loss of blood. But we did it on time just to check everything out because it wasn't so big. What she needed to do was stay in the hospital for the night, and after that, total rest. No more trips, no more training nor stress. Just rest. She couldn't travel with me anymore. I was still playing and obviously I was going to have some away games. But now she was going to stay at her mother house just to have someone to help her with everything when I go away for games. Everything was a mess. I played horrible the next two games. My head was with Jenni all the time and the possibilities of what could happen. That bad, that I was on the bench. I won't forgive myself if something happens to Jen and our little peanut. So I prayed to God every single day for protection for my family. We finally were in a good place, why now? When everything is starting to stay in place. Is not fair. Not at all. And with this situation I realized that you never have to put your guard down. Never take something for granted. 

After that scare, we were super careful with everything, with what her eat, her naps, her time to relax, even with her weird cravings. Do you imagine pizza with chocolate? Because, puaj, I like both but in separate ways, not together. One thing was very very difficult. The resist to have sexy time. I mean. Don't blame me. Not pregnant Jenni was hot as hell plus sun together. Pregnant hormonal Jenni with my child? Uuff. Way more difficult. One, because how I can resist that? And two, she's horny like a teenager. So the situation was kinda hard for both of us. Anyway let's skip all this. 

So.. sadly I miss the birth of my baby. Not for the reason you are thinking. No. We are good. But it was because I was away playing in the champions league final in Budapest. We lost that game 4 - 1 against Lyon, and immediately after the game, I received the call of Alba telling me that Jenni was in labor. And what I I could do? I was at 1.924km away from home, meaning that at least I have 7hs on a plane. Which it was enough time to have the baby, never know how much time can be a woman in labor. Well, apparently Jenni did it pretty fast because when I got there, our baby was in her chest. 

Immediately I started to cry, my child was already here and I couldn't be there for the very special moment. And Jenni, that woman is incredible, I don't have words to describe how lucky I am having her by my side.   
I walked very slowly because I was still on my full kit, including the cleats. I kissed her and I looked at our baby boy, who was resting in her mother chest but looking around like "why did you get me out of my warmy house".

Jenni looked at me and told me - Lucio Vero Putellas, born on May 18 , weighs 3,250kg and measures 48 centimeters -. I smiled, tears still running down my cheeks.   
\- Welcome to our little family Lucio, I promise to you and your mommy, be the best mother and wife I can be. I promise you both, be always there for both of you, supporting you, taking care of you, loving you, be that person to relay whenever you need. I promise do it every single day for the rest of my life -. I looked at Jenni again and took one knee down.   
\- I don't have the ring right now, because obviously I came here directly from the game. But I will make the same promise to you Mi Amor. I know we had good and bad times, I thank God every day for the chance you gave me that day in the airport. Everything was worth it because thanks to that I became a better person, not only for you, for myself too. And I don't want to get through separate ways again. I don't want to watch you going away from me, so Jennifer Hermoso, soon to be Putellas, give me forever this time and be my everything for the rest of our lives? -. She looked surprised but nodding her head she responded to my question.   
\- Yes! I want forever with you and our son and the others to come -. She said in the sweetest voice you can imagine. And as soon she finished the last words I was kissing her sealing my promise.   
\- I love you with all I have Jennifer -.


End file.
